vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
142807-reason-to-quit
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I did that, and that drastically DECREASED my fps. And I'm in a far worse position than OP, cause on my AMD FX CPU Wildstar runs just horribly. I'm out of options, video settings do nothing, except culling distance. There is some very strange CPU bottleneck in the game Carbine won't fix or even explain: Tons of animations and like 50 people on some asteroid crush event in Farside - 50 fps fine. Dungeons - 50-60 fps mostly, fine. Thayd 20 fps, stutters when moving, Whitevale zone around bar - even worse, 10-15 fps. The Defile area around event when you need to airstrike 4 huge worms - 20 fps, freezes every 1-2 sec. And the most strange - a quest when you need to find out the correct sequence of numbers to self-destruct some Phage Cannon (?) and solve logical puzzle involving both Caretaker and Avatus - very small closed room with 1 boss - 3 fps when moving. Anyone can tell what is it? Why no game besides WS have it? What the reason of the CPU load, what it depends on, why open world works worse? Maybe it's draw calls CPU part overload cause of tons of small things in open world? Idk. It's a freaking MMO, it shouldn't use client CPU so much. Edited October 12, 2015 by Dzugaru | |} ---- ---- Lol. | |} ---- ---- ---- There was one player in wow that was so convinced that his system and network were responsible for him not passing silver proving grounds. He then spent a lot of money changing specs and still couldn't do it, he then wrote a letter to blizzard in a very abrupt tone its their server stability that was causing the problem He was never heard of again. | |} ---- ...i wanted to say not true but...you can't make stuff like this up. | |} ---- ---- ---- It is unbelievable isn't it :3 , there are still posts going on about there that they can't pass the PG requirement and blame blizzard for segregating them XD | |} ---- Just did a WB and was getting 20-25fps during the fight, and didn't see any problems with avoiding stuff and getting my abilities off. So I'm with you, I don't see how 30fps can be bad /shrug. Edited October 12, 2015 by beattlebilly | |} ---- For the past 2-3 years the connection to WoW servers has been deteriorating. Note that i say "connection to WoW servers" because just cause you dont have a problem with any other game on your end doesnt mean the problem is with this one game. There was actually an issue with one of the hops between peoples ISP and the WoW servers that was timing out. Usually the particular hop that was having trouble was labeled as AT&T in tracerT. Just a 2-3 months ago WoW had a bunch of disconnect issues that affected mostly TWC and other ISPs affiliated with them. At the time i was playing i was online during non peak hours at like 1-3am pacific time but i would DC 20-30 times in the span of 2-3 hours (and no that 20-30 is not an exaggeration). Lots of other people were having DC issues during the same time period and they were almost always TWC/affiliated ISP users. Now you would think that if the problem isnt your PC or the WoW servers then it must be TWC right? well TWC would point the finger at WoW/Blizzard saying they were the cause and WoW/Blizzard would point the finger at TWC and say they were the issue. Of course the problem ended up being one of the hops, usually an AT&T hop that was causing a lot of people to lose packets or whatever at that hop. | |} ---- ---- Exactly if you get that much fps with 50+ ppl hammering their abilities then you can do any content in game | |} ---- ---- It is true I remember the stuff on the forum about it in WoW | |} ---- Can someone link the forum post from the guy writing a letter to blizzard about silver proving grounds? Google isn't helping. | |} ---- Why would you say it's "highly risky"? | |} ---- ---- Exactly this. Way back in my EQ2 days I found that my top of the line gaming pc wouldn't run the game on more than 3-10fps. ...Yet my daughter's old clunker ran it near flawlessly. My conclusion? The game was optimized for a much smaller/lesser pc set up than the one I had. I pulled my old system out of the closet (I'm notorious for not throwing stuff away when I should) and it ran great there too. I know that's just one game with no connection to this one but its a good lesson to learn. | |} ---- I have a PC tomb raider game from 1992 i believe and it doesn't work on any of my systems , the game is so old that i had to go to a partner company of edidos in my region to check it if it works or not since retailers had no idea Good news is it does work lolz Edited October 13, 2015 by jvjd | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If you go from playing other games in 60fps to Wildstar at 30 you really will tell the difference and it makes it horrible to play. I get 60+ fps in wildstar but it tanks sometimes to < 10. This doesn't make for a good gameplay experience. | |} ---- ---- ---- i7 what, peanutbutter? Just saying i7 does not explain anything. Also, Wildstar is way more CPU dependent than GPU. Try overclocking your CPU. Previously I ran a i5 3570k@4.4Ghz with a GTX 660 at around 80fps. Now I'm running with a GTX980 and there's not really any fps difference, maybe I run higher graphics now, I can't remember. | |} ---- If your components dont work well with each other, your system can still run shitty. We dont know what MB you have, we dont know what HDD or SSD you use etc.. ( Also I7 3.4 Ghz, not that great) And why on earth such a grafic card, but on the other hand cheap on RAM=? Even after that much is to consider ( What Programs are you using, what is running in the background) But the most important thing is dont use CCleaner of PCSpeedup Programs, the often to more harm than the help. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm going to go with crap antivirus and a cupcake load of services running stupidly in the background. There is no way on ultra low settings you should get that bad fps. Could also be bad drivers. There's also probably no need to overclock the cpu.. are you memory timings right for that overclock or did you just press the "turbo" button on the bios and not even bother to check. | |} ---- Because by default games are not optimised for this kind of setup until much later down their development cycles. Coding for Crossfire or SLI is inherently different then just getting your graphics on the screen, since you are going to be programming against external libraries or the drivers themselves. Take into account that new drivers and library versions for these technologies are being released monthly, it becomes a race condition in what will break first: A function in the driver, or a hardware change being locked behind a driver. That's why most games simply do not gain any benefit from double graphic card setup or the most cutting-edge hardware. Because when they were developed, the stuff was either not there, or not 100% supported/stable. So as pointed out, really nice for benchmark numbers, not for actual gaming. To give an example, here are my specs: Intel Core i5 4670K 16GB DDR3 Corsair Dominator Gigabyte G1 Sniper M5 board Gigabyte GTX 760 4GB WindForce SSD 240GB EVO Samsung Not "cutting-edge" but able to pull 40 - 60 FPS depending on where I'm standing. And that's playing on Ultra High with a 1920x1080 setup. Edited October 13, 2015 by Olivar | |} ---- ---- ---- Pretty much this. I run a top end rig with SLI 980's and I have problems with quite a few games. I've had to turn SLI off for quite a few of them and just run one card. | |} ---- I do get over 60fps in Wildstar itself. And dropping down to 30 or lower during extreme encounters like a WB fight with 40+ people didn't make my gameplay bad. I was able to avoid stuff that was avoidable(within my reaction time anyway :P), and my abilities were hitting. Only issues I had was that I had never done King Plush before and didn't research him before hand, so I didn't know what to watch for. But then again, I'm 38, grew up on what would be considered crappy tv screens and graphics, need new glasses, and playing current games at high graphics settings give me headaches and eyestrain :P And it's ridiculous that you have to come in and insult the people you disagree with. If you'd read what I wrote, you'd see I was just relating an experience I had and wondering why 30 fps is so awful and would make an encounter unplayable when I had 25 fps during a WB fight and was doing OK with it. None of the mess-ups I had during it were because of my framerates. Edited October 13, 2015 by beattlebilly | |} ---- Speaking for myself, I spent over £2000 on my rig. I didn't spend that much money to run a game at 30fps. If I wanted 30fps i'd use my kids Xbox One or PS4. After playing games at a much higher framerate it is more than noticeable and it does put people off. A decade ago it would be acceptable but not anymore. Edited October 13, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- ---- That's funny because my pc is average and the game runs perfectly fine. Try disabling some of the addons like nameplates. Replace that with a different one from curse. Also try disabling shadows. Edited October 13, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Ti is not the best on market. In fact Ti models have less features than some of the older models. You also referenced a bunch of other games that take very little gpu and processing power in comparison to this game. I have worse specs on my computer but I can run it with 50-60 fps pretty much everywhere. I'd reccomend lowering your settings because your build isn't nearly as powerful as you think it is. Drop about 15k on your rig and you might have something that can run this game at max settings at all times with also seeing the high fps. Other than that you're just deluding yourself. | |} ---- That's what vertical sync is for. | |} ---- ---- ---- I use kaspersky antivirus which says I have no threats ect. Im not sure what you mean by a loads of services, I don't think there should be anything extra running. Can you give an example? As for overclocking, I followed a guide to the best of my ability to overclock my cpu and gpu. Im fairly sure I got all the memory timings right but Ill go back and have another look. Thanks for the reply. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- LPC Supreme Race! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Very nice! Your case looks similar to mine. I'm using the Shinobi XL. My color's scheme is Purple and Green. Edited October 14, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- Nice! Purple & Green reminds me of the Hulk! :) I guess if we were comparing our color schemes to Super Heroes, I'd be Spidey LOL :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ----